The Very First Meeting
by DragonSlayer6
Summary: AU-MSR- Scully and Mulder meet in 1905 on a ship going to America. There is definitely a better summary in the story!
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Very First Meeting Authoress: DragonSlayer6 Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "The X-Files", Gillian Anderson, David Duchovny, Tenthirteen, or anything else pertaining to "The X-Files" or it's companies.  
  
Spoilers: There really isn't an episode spoiler, just a kind of season spoiler. All of the characters that we know and love look like they did in the sixth season. Oh, and I've included Scully's dad and sister. There is some mentioning to Mulder's family as well. Samantha, is still dead, but not by an alien abduction, in fact, there is no aliens or conspiracy against Mulder in this fic.  
  
Summary: A/U What if Mulder and Scully met in a previous life, but a tragic happening was what sealed their fate to be reborn as they same person? Well, all I can say is this, no where in this fic are you going to hear them calling each other "Mulder" and "Scully." Hang on, because we're about to go 98 years into the past!  
  
A/N- Well, to be honest with you, this fic is going to be very challenging for me. So if like, I don't update it soon or anything, blame it on no ideas, a play in my third period drama class, and the final exams that are coming up shortly, before we have our Thanksgiving break! For all of you that take time to register things, like me, pay VERY close attention to the bold and underlined things. They are VERY important to the condition of this fic in the upcoming weeks, but however, I will be back during the Thanksgiving break to catch up on some old fics that I never finished, so keep in contact. I give credit of this idea to everyone who worked on and was or was not in "The House of Mirth", starring, Gillian Anderson and Eric Stotz.  
  
The Very First Meeting  
  
Chapter One: Please Meet Me  
  
Galway, Ireland Dock  
  
9:12 AM Monday, October, 17th, 1905  
  
Captain William Scully, aboard his ship, the Starbuck, drank his mint flavored tea and stood silently at the end of the forecastle deck. 'The sea looks so tranquil and beautiful today.' he thought, but his thoughts were interrupted when crew member Fox Mulder reported to him. "Captain Scully, I have finished putting your daughter's belongings in her room, although, I don't know who this luggage belongs to, let alone which room it goes to, it wasn't anywhere on the memo that Kersh gave me." Fox in formed. "Hmm.. That's odd, I told him exactly what to write on the memo. Oh well, I know what room she's staying in. It's room 3 on, A deck." Captain Scully related. "Thank you, sir." Fox lightly dropped Captain Scully's daughter's things, stood up straight and saluted his commanding officer.  
  
Meanwhile, Captain Scully's family butler was driving his wife Margret, his sons, Bill Jr. and Charles, and his two daughters, Melissa and Dana, in Captain Scully's 1902 Phaeton. "Today will be the first time that the Starbuck set sail to America, isn't it Mother?" Dana inquired. "Yes, I believe so, Dana." Margret answered. "So, Dana, how does Father's boat look? Is it as beautiful and fantastic as the Galway Gazette says it is?" Melissa questioned. "Oh, yes. When I first saw it seven years ago, it was a sight to see indeed." Dana assured her. "Oh, come on now, Dana," Pesky, young Charles said, "You couldn't tell a new car from a train." "Why you-" Dana was cut off when her mother interrupted in her sharp tone. "Behave you two!" Margret settled down after the almost heated argument, but Dana and Charles continued to shoot nasty glares at each other. Dana became uninterested in these childlike games and turned to her sister, yet again, for someone to talk to. "So, I heard that your beau took you to the party last night at the Anderson's. How was it?" Dana asked excitedly. "Well, it was the same boring people with the same boring gossip about Natalie Flemming and her new beau Jack Prescott..." Melissa droned on about an argument between Jack and Natalie's father, Andrew Flemming. "Not that again. I thought that was all cleared up?" Bill Jr. complained. "Apparently not, the rumors say that Jack tried to elope with Natalie two days ago and that Mr. Flemming caught them in the act. And that dreadful woman Natalie, she was in her petticoat only!" Melissa continued. "What? That was unheard of when I was your age!" Margret engaged in the conversation. "Well, at least when we get to America there will be new people, new parties, and new gossip to talk endlessly about." Dana mused. They all laughed at Dana's comment. "Mrs. Scully," the butler called from the front seat, "we're about there." "All right, thank you Timothy." Margret replied. "Your mighty welcomed." Timothy answered. Timothy was from the southern United States and carried his southern accent into Ireland with him and it had never gone away. "What is America like, Timothy?" Dana inquired imploringly. "In America, everything is well developed and most of the money there is well invested. Like your father's money is. The fact is, if I hadn't have taught your father how to invest his money like we Americans do, he probably wouldn't be sailing the Starbuck to America right now. And you and your sister wouldn't be going to America to get better education. Black folk are very discriminated against. Now that I go back on my younger years, I realize how wrong it is to treat a man like that, just because they have a different color skin than we do." Stated Timothy as he reflected on the years that had gone by since his departure from America. "Aside from the discrimination, it sounds like a wonderful place to live. I remember Father once telling me that my Aunt Melanie lives there, is that true, Mother?" Dana asked. "Yes, Dana. I believe so." Margret replied. "Ah, we're here." Timothy announced as they had made it to the place where the Starbuck was docked. "Woah, Dana, you were right. It is beautiful!" Charles exclaimed. "I only wished that I was going with you and Melissa." Dana, Melissa, Bill Jr., Charles, Timothy, and Margret stared at the great ship with delight.  
  
Captain Scully was about to go to the Captain's Quarters, when he saw his not-so-old 1902 Phaeton. "Ahoy, down there, me maties!" Captain Scully playfully welcomed his family. "Daddy!" Dana cried joyfully as she hitched up her white laced, Victorian styled dress to get out of her Father's vehicle and ran towards him. "You look very happy to see me Dana Katherine," he smiled, "are you excited about this voyage across one of the seven seas to a whole new country with new adventures?" "Father, you have read me like a book!" She said as she grabbed his arm and they talked and laughed along the way back up to the ship. "Dana, dear, do you want me to get your luggage?" Timothy asked politely. "I've got it pal, don't worry." Said an unfamiliar voice. Dana spun around to see a man with short brown hair, piercing, sharp green eyes, and a gangly profile. He was about 5'9" and was very muscular. His hands were callused from the work he did upon the Starbuck and his skin was slightly tanned from last summer's sun. Dana was surprised to see such a handsome looking man upon a ship. She had read in a lot of books about maiden voyages and pirates in search of treasure and they had always described the crew members with words such as sloppy, lazy, and filthy. "And who might this be, Captain Scully?" The man said as he tipped his hat to her and kissed her hand. "Fox, this is my lovely daughter, Dana Katherine. And Dana, this is my one of my crew members, Fox Mulder." Captain Scully replied. "How do you do, Mr. Mulder." Dana said as she curtsied. "Fine Miss Scully, nice to meet you." Fox stated. "The pleasure's all mine." Dana assured. Kersh came down to help Fox carry the luggage aboard the Starbuck. "Hurry mon, we don't have a lot of time." He said with his Jamaican accent. "Please excused me Miss Scully." Fox implored ending his flirtatious streak. Dana politely nodded and started up onto the Main deck to wait for Melissa to come aboard. "We'll miss you all!" Dana shouted to her mother and brothers on the dock. "Please write back to us!" Margret shouted as tears fell down her rosy cheeks. "We will mother!" Melissa shouted. After they had said, or really "shouted" their farewells to the rest of their family on the dock they began to look for their rooms on, A deck. "Here, let me give you a hand ladies." Fox offered. "Thank you, Fox." Dana commented. Melissa was very much surprised that her sister had used the first name of a man that they didn't even know. She was definitely contemplating whether she should talk to her sister about this and was utterly shocked when Fox had answered back. "It was nothing, Dana." Fox replied. Fox carried Dana and Melissa's luggage into each of their rooms and accidentally, when Fox was handling Dana's luggage, the trunk he was carrying in slipped out of his hands and all of clothing fell out onto the floor. "I'm so terribly sorry, Miss Scully. It won't happen again." Fox apologized. "Oh, it's quite all right-" Dana was cut off when she saw Melissa spying on her. "Dana Katherine? What makes you think that it is all right for Mr. Mulder to see your undergarments? What would father say? I am very ashamed." Melissa exclaimed. The hotheaded, older sister furiously walked away and Dana knew that she was thinking about telling her father about her misconduct. "Please meet me on the forecastle deck later tonight, Dana?" Fox asked her. "I...I don't know. What about my sister? She's going to want to see me later tonight." Dana informed. "Then tell her after dinner that you are very exhausted and that you will be going to sleep early. Wait until your sister is sound asleep and come meet me. I'm always up there at night." Fox then very carefully said, "I'll be here if you need me." And then left Dana to unpack her belongings. Dana began unpacking and soon afterwards got ready for dinner. She decided that she was going to wear a beautiful baby blue dress with a bodice that had frilly, white lace. She wore a pearl necklace and teardrop, pearl earrings to match.  
  
A/N- So? Tell me it's not horribly bad. I'm going to be very sensitive about this fic. As I said at the beginning, this is going to be a very challenging fic to write. And I couldn't have written this chapter if I hadn't researched what the forecastle deck was, what kind of cars they had in the early 1900's, what the Main deck was, and where Galway, Ireland was located. Brownie points to anyone who has ever been or lived in Galway! 


	2. Chapter Two: The Dinner Party

Title: The Very First Meeting Authoress: DragonSlayer6 Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? All right, here we go, I don't own "The X-Files", Gillian Anderson, and David Duchovny, although I wish I did. Chris Carter owns "The X-Files" and all the characters that go along with it. I am only using them for the purpose of this story, I am making NO money off of it whatsoever!  
  
Spoilers: No spoilers for episodes, just a season spoiler!  
  
Summary: What if Mulder met in a previous life, but a tragic happening was what sealed their fate to be reborn as the same person? Well, all I can say is this, no where in this fic are you going to here them call each other "Mulder" and "Scully". Hang on, because we're about to go 98 years into the past.  
  
A/N- You know the details. I don't own, blah, blah, blah. No spoilers, blah, blah, blah. everybody looks like they did in the sixth season, blah, blah, blah. And a new thing, everyone is not as old as they are in the sixth season, blah, blah, blah. Oh and everybody that left a review, thanks for the encouragement and non-flames! I didn't know it would be such a success. Well, here you go!  
  
The Very First Meeting  
  
Chapter Two: The Dinner Party  
  
A Deck  
  
Outside Room 3 8:25 PM  
  
"Dana Katherine," Captain Scully called, "Are you ready to proceed to the dinner party?"  
  
Dana comfortably sat in front of her vanity mirror. "Coming, father. Coming."  
Impatiently, Captain Scully stood outside Dana's room tapping his foot on the shiny, sleek, linoleum surface.  
  
Dana finished adding the last touches to her face with her make up when her father roared, "Dana Katherine! I'm going to leave without you if don't get your-"  
  
"Father!" Dana interjected. "Don't even thing about saying such rude things. What would mother think?" Dana gave her father one of her infamous scowls and he decided to drop the subject. Latching on to his arm, Dana smiled at her father and they proceeded to the dinning hall in a good ol' fashion stroll.  
  
Dinning Hall  
  
8:31 PM  
  
"You two are very late!" Melissa accused Dana and their father. It had seemed to Dana that Melissa had forgotten about the most unintentional incident that had happened earlier that morning and that it had given her time to cool off. In this respect, Melissa had always been like their mother, easy to be shocked and quick to cool down. Unlike Melissa, Dana always blew her top when things didn't go her way or when someone or something threatened her or mocked her in any way. And in this respect, Dana was most like her father.  
  
"So it's true," Captain Scully stated, "her creator, Thomas Bradford, has decided to come on her first voyage to America. How wonderful!"  
  
Thomas Bradford was slightly older than Captain Scully and was certainly thinner. Thomas had started his ship building career when he was a young lad. He was the apprentice of an old bachelor who had spent his time making blue prints for major manufacturing companies who were eager to make money by building luxury liners for Europeans and Asians who were desperate to start their lives over again in the land of hope and prosperity, America. After the old bachelor was done drawing these blue prints, Thomas carved and build these ships so that the old bachelor could see what they would look like in real life and if they were actually worthwhile. When Thomas had finished college, he decided that he would spend his life building real boats.  
  
"Yes, yes. You see my Aunt Virginia is in bed dying of consumption and she wants me to come and visit her before she dies. In addition, the Starbuck was the only boat that was departing for America this weekend. I just simply had to find the first thing available. If my Aunt wasn't dying, the reasons would be a lot different, but nonetheless I'm here." Thomas explained.  
  
Dana hadn't heard a thing that Thomas had said. Her mind was still on the invitation that Fox had given her earlier this morning, right after Melissa had witnessed the incident.  
  
"Meet me on the forecastle deck later tonight, Dana."  
  
"I...I don't know. What about my sister? She's going to want to see me later tonight."  
  
"Then tell her after dinner that you are very exhausted and that you will be going to sleep early. Wait until your sister is sound asleep and come meet me. I'm always up there at night."  
  
Dana would definitely store that one thing in her brain for future needs. It'll probably come in handy on this entirely too long trip to America..  
  
"I'll be here if you need me."  
  
However, the one thing that was astonishing to her was those seven little words. I'll-be-here-if-you-need-me. Why was it that those words stuck to here memory like glue? Why couldn't she wave it off as an infatuation or flirtation? Usually she would just forget about it a go on like it was nothing at all, like all the other young men in Galway. But Fox wasn't like 'all the young men in Galway', and her certainly wasn't from Galway from the looks of it. He had dark brown hair and grey eyes that had the ability to turn into the most fascinating color of emerald that Dana had ever seen. And she had seen lost and lots of green, as her mother would always buy her dresses with green to compliment her eyes and bring out their true beauty.  
  
"I'll be there if you need me.." Dana repeated aloud as she trailed off into a fantasy.  
  
"What did you say, Dana?" Captain Scully asked. He looked at his daughter strangely and she had begun to stare back at him in just the same way. Using a tone of voice that clearly said, 'hey buddy, want to pick a fight?' she said, "Nothing. I'm absolutely fine in every possible way."  
  
Other members at the dinner table shrugged it off as something not important, but not Melissa. She knew that her younger and most certainly devious sister was hiding the fact that Fox had seen her clothing sprawled out before him on the floor and that could really grabs anyone's attention if they had noticed. On the other hand, this wasn't any concern of Melissa's, it was a concern of Dana and their father's. Melissa decided that after dinner she would excuse herself and ask Dana to come talk to her privately.  
  
To Dana, dinner was somewhat slow and not entertaining. There was talk about America and how people were going to start their lives over again or relive their lives in a more peaceful place than where they had grown up. Many people had stopped by to talk to the Captain and tell him how wonderful of a job he was doing handling his crew and they came by to talk to Thomas about the design of the boat and ask how he came up with the design as well. There was only one word that Dana could describe for that evening, boring!  
  
Nevertheless, things started to pick up after dinner was over and all the men gathered around to drink brandy and tell of their lives and adventures. Women on the other hand, talked about their dresses and their beaus and what the wanted to do with their lives in America. Ninnies, that was what they were, ninnies! Dana couldn't stand women that just loved to parade around other people. It made her sick to the very pit of her stomach. Being the sneaky, but sweet woman she was, Dana used this time to escape from the after dinner atmosphere and quickly sneaked away quietly to the forecastle deck.  
  
And just as Fox had said, he was there, waiting for his maiden. He stood at the rails, sailor's cap off, chin down, and hands behind his back. He unexpectedly turned around and said, "I knew you would come." Dana gasped at his sudden knowing of her presence. He just turned back around and stared into the deep blue ocean waters.  
  
"I didn't mean to frighten you." Fox apologized.  
  
"You didn't frighten me," Dana said putting on her tough girl act, "you just surprised me, that's all."  
  
Dana readjusted her dress and walked up next to him. She could tell that he was nervous by the way that he shifted from foot to foot. It wasn't surprising to her though, heck, she was nervous too and wondered why she had even come of she was so paranoid about being caught alone.  
  
"What made you come, Miss Scully?" He questioned her coming.  
  
"Well, that's an alternative from calling me Dana." She had picked that out, but it was not as Fox had intended. He didn't mean to hurt her the least bit.  
  
"You still didn't answer my question." He said. It was more of a demand, rather than a way to coax an answer out from under her. This began to make Dana feel nervous. Why was he asking her these typical, you-don't-like-me- do-you- questions? And this made her shift from foot to foot as well.  
  
"Well," She was getting ready to stutter, "I...I really don't know. Intuition, I guess." His head whipped around and he gazed at her for a long moment. She cast her eyes down at her feet and stood there quietly as a blush spread across her cheeks. He looked towards the sunset, he still had time to put his plan into effect if he weren't being so bashful. He gently took her hand and said, "Come. I want to show you something."  
  
Fox led her to the front of the forecastle deck where the railing stopped at a point.  
  
"Bend over the rail." He said gently.  
  
"That absurd! I might fall." She exclaimed.  
  
"I won't let you. I promise." He assured her.  
  
She placed her delicate, gloved fingers on the railing and gripped it tight. She hoisted herself up onto a small part of foundation that held the rail intact. Carefully she leaned over. She was still afraid, but not as much anymore. The light sea breeze that blew in from the north seemed to calm her nerves and she became a little more courageous. She had been holding onto one of Fox's hands and she slowly let go, sliding it onto the rail. Although she wasn't that much afraid, she still wasn't looking down. She didn't want to fall over the edge at the sight of how high she was above the water.  
  
"I want you to close your eyes." Came his soft voice. She trusted him and closed her eyes. His eyes scouted the water for any visitors. The out to his left, he caught a school of dolphin racing alongside the ship. "Now," he said ever so confident, "open your eyes." She did as she was told and out of the corner of her eyes she saw the dolphin jumping in and out of the salty seawater. "It's so beautiful Fox." She whispered soothingly. "Just like you." He commented.  
  
He came up behind her and wrapped his warm, muscular arms around her and gently placed his head in the crook of her neck. She tilted her head so it was lying on his. She turned around in his warm embrace and gazed at him. His eyes were soft and almost childlike, yet inviting as well. The space between their lips became narrower and narrower until his lips brushed hers in a chaste kiss. The kiss was both loving and sweet, not a lustful one full of passion. She wrapped her arms around his waist and deepened the kiss. One of his hands had found its way to the bodice of her dress and placed it on the small of her back. The other hand had traveled from her waist, up her back and tangled into her fiery-red hair.  
  
All of a sudden, Dana had the feeling that they were being watched. She immediately broke away from the breathtaking kiss and glanced around the area. She was relieved to see no one behind, in front, or anywhere to her knowledge in the area. Fox had thought it was an action of rejection, but realized it wasn't when she let out a heavy sigh. He then felt better about himself and his actions.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fox inquired.  
  
"Well," Dana began, "I just had the sensation that we were being watched, but I guess it was only my imagination."  
  
Little did they know, they were being watched and not just by one person, but two! Melissa had decided to go up to the blank of the boat to see what it was like and noticed Dana and Fox standing side by side looking out into the water. When all of a sudden she saw Fox approach her from behind and watched him place his arms around her and put his head in the crook of her sister's neck. She was even more surprised when Dana had turned around and they began to kiss and she watched on until her father found her.  
  
"What are you looking at, Melissa?" Captain Scully questioned. Melissa spun around and grabbed her father's arm, pulling him up to the railing. "Look!" She exclaimed. "They're kissing. Your crew member is kissing my sister, your daughter!"  
  
Captain Scully's eyes widened as Dana and Fox's grip had become harder. Inside, Captain Scully was furious. He couldn't believe that his most trusted crew member would take advantage of the situation like that and that his daughter would oblige to his invitation, but on the outside, Captain Scully kept his cool. He was calm and collective and firmly, but not angrily commanded, "Melissa, I think you should go to bed, tomorrow the pastor wants to hold an early breakfast so everybody can greet one another and I want you to attend."  
  
"But father-" Melissa had no time to finish her sentence. Captain Scully quietly whispered, "Not another word from you! Go. I need to have a talk with my daughter and crew member." Melissa quietly agreed and walked back down to her room on A deck.  
  
Dana and Fox still stood there and Dana had decided that it was time to leave.  
  
"Fox," she called, "Thank you for inviting me down her tonight, but I must retire for the night."  
  
Dana began to walk back to her room when Fox turned around and said, "Dana, I love you. Good night."  
  
"I love you too." She answered back. "Good night, Fox."  
  
A/N- Ha, ha, ha! I left it at a cliffhanger. I'm such an evil authoress, wouldn't you agree? So, what is Captain Scully going to say to Fox and Dana? What's going to happen to their relationship at this point? And is Melissa actually jealous of her sister? Find out more in the third chapter to this suspenseful novel. Mwahahahaha! You know I'm only joking with you.. I've got more tests! 


End file.
